DBZ: The Death Saga
by Shark X
Summary: Shark returns, only this time, he helps the good guys fight a new gang of evil.
1. Chapter 1

Previously on Dragonball Z, a boy named Shark made a wish on the Dragonballs that made him evil.  
  
The Z Warriors had to battle him. This boy can learn ANY move just by seeing it once. In the end,  
  
Pan was left. After she saw Shark kill her father, she turned Super Saiyan for the first time. She  
  
got the upper hand on Shark, almost beating him. But since Shark saw her go Super Saiyan for the  
  
first time, and since he can do ANY move just by seeing it once, he turned Super Saiyan himself.  
  
But he and Pan were evenly matched in power. After one final desperation attack by Shark, Pan made  
  
a great counter that brought Shark to the brink of defeat. She then used the dragon to bring back  
  
everyone killed by Shark, make him good again, and for every one to forget the evil that he caused.  
  
Afterwards, she chased Shark off, never to be seen again. Now one year later, two of our hero's are  
  
about to get an unexpected surprise.  
  
Far away, in the plains of a dried out forest, Pan, Videl, Trunks, and Gohan were haveing a good  
  
time camping. They were walking, talking, looking for a place to camp out.  
  
"Wow this place is pretty dried up," said Pan.  
  
"We should find a place to camp out right now. It's getting pretty dark," said Gohan.  
  
Trunks looks up into the sky,"It would be nice if it rains. Looks like it's an 80% chance."  
  
"You been hanging around your family too long haven't you Trunks?" joked Videl. "Hey look! A cave.  
  
Maybe we can stay in there for the night."  
  
"Great. You girls wait in there. We'll go back and get the camping gear," said Gohan as they flew  
  
back towards Trunks truck.  
  
"Well that was rude. Leaveing us alone like this," said Videl.  
  
"Come on. Lets go in," said Pan. Once the girls got in,"It's pretty dark in here."  
  
"Lets power up a little to give off some light until the boys get back," said Videl.  
  
"Good idea." They then started to glow a little. "We shouldn't sleep in the same room with the  
  
boys. Mom would be pretty upset."  
  
"Yeah. My dad would kill me. Lets look around. This cave goes alittle further. Lets see whats down  
  
there." The girls then go exploreing the cave. Soon, they enter a big area of the cave. They walk a  
  
little further. "We sould get back. The boys are probably worried about us."  
  
"Yeah." Pan turns around and see's a sheet covering something. "Hey, what do you supose that is?"  
  
"Beats me. Lets take a look. Probably something some crooks are trying to hide."  
  
Pan and Videl walk over to the sheet. Pan grabs the end of it and pulls it off. And to there  
  
surprise, they see,"A boy?!" A boy about there age was sleeping on the ground.  
  
"Wait. That boy, he looks a little familiar," said Videl as she started to glow a little brighter.  
  
"Oh my god! It's SHARK! Whats he doing here?" Pan said as she freaked out.  
  
"Come on Pan. We beat the hell out of him last time we saw him. He would probably be more afraid  
  
of us then we are of him. And keep quiet. He's sleeping."  
  
"Then why are you so afraid?"  
  
"Just in case," Videl laughed nervously.  
  
Shark turned over in his sleep. Then he turned back and covered his eyes. He sat up a bit and  
  
opened his eyes. Once he got a good look at the two figures that were glowing,"Pan?! Videl?!"  
  
Afraid of the girls, he quickly grabed the sheet and hid under it.  
  
"If your going to hide, shouldn't you run from us?" Pan asked.  
  
"No because I'm afraid of you. I'm even afraid to move. You told me you don't want to ever see my  
  
face again. You said you don't want anyone to see my face. Also you don't want me to see a single  
  
creature. Not even a mouse. You also told me to never be shown in the light of day again. So I'm  
  
hideing so no one could see me or I can't see you."  
  
"Wow. I forgot about that," said Pan,"Right after I beat you down. I didn't think you would obey  
  
me though. I especially can't belive you remember ever word." She then yanked the sheet away from  
  
Shark. He stood up and just bowed his head down in shame.  
  
"So I guess he would still be my slave when school starts," said Videl as she grinned evily,"Thats  
  
next week by the way boy. Pan also said that that you said will last until I said you can be seen  
  
...and stuff like that. So, what do you say Pan?"  
  
"Sure. He needs to get ready for school anyway," said Pan as she smiled evily.  
  
"Huh? Ooh no. I'm not going back to a school." Shark jumped out backing away.  
  
"Oh yes you are! We made a deal!" Videl yelled.  
  
"You made a deal. I didn't even have a say in it. It's not fair!"  
  
"Oh you mean like, how fair it was for you to kill all our friends and all those innocent people?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't have a conscience then because of that stupid wish I made with the dragon.  
  
You have no idea how guilty I feel about that now."  
  
Pan looks at the old sheet, folded it up, and walked over to Shark. She gave the folded sheet to  
  
him as she spoke,"Do you know you been in this cave for a year?"  
  
"Yeah, I know," Shark said as he sat down on a rock, holding the sheet.  
  
"And what do you mean BACK to a school?" asked Videl,"I thought you were so stupid, you never been  
  
to one."  
  
Shark twisted the sheet in anger. He tried to calm down,"I been to a school before. Everyone was  
  
so cruel to me. Even the teachers. I haven't been in school since I killed my family by accident."  
  
"That was like, what? A few years ago?" Pan asked,"Come on. I bet no one remembers you. Plus  
  
school changed alittle. About a year really. Thanks to you destroying school, one year of school  
  
was skipped. They built a new one now. It looks pretty nice."  
  
"Pan, don't be nice to him. He's a murderer," Videl said.  
  
"Leave him alone Videl! You know he's sorry and it wasn't compleatly his fault!" Pan shouted,"You  
  
just hate him because he beat your father in the tournament last year."  
  
"Yes! Is that a crime?!" Videl shouted angerly.  
  
"Your going back to school with us Shark," Pan told him.  
  
"But didn't you just say most of those things weren't my fault? Why are you still trying to punish  
  
me?"  
  
"I'm not trying to punish you...except for the slave thing. I'm trying to help you," she told him.  
  
Shark stood up and turned his back,"I don't think I can go back. I'm sorry."  
  
"Look, here's the other deal," Videl started in,"You meet us at the Orange Star Cafe, at seven in  
  
the morning. If you you don't show up, we'll find you, and we'll kill you."  
  
Shark turned around in fear. Pan smiled and said,"Sounds fair enough. We'er not forceing you to  
  
come, but it's your life." Pan and Videl started to leave, laughing. "Later kid. We have to get  
  
back to our friends. By the way, nobody remembers you but us and Android 18, which she doesn't go  
  
to school. So if you do come, and you see Gohan and Trunks, they'll only remember you from the  
  
tournament two years ago." Once the girls left, Shark sat back down on the rock and thought about  
  
it for awhile.  
  
The next week, Pan and Videl waited at the Orange Star Cafe. "So, do you think he's going to  
  
show? It's six fifhty-seven now," Pan said.  
  
"He's a coward. He'll show. He knows his life depends on it," Videl answered.  
  
"We wouldn't really kill him would we? I mean, come on. He's an innocent boy now."  
  
"Of course we wouldn't kill him. But if he doesn't show up, we'll have to scare him back here. Oh  
  
look. Just in time."  
  
Shark walks into the cafe and looks around. "Hey Shark! Over here!" Pan called out to him.  
  
He shuddered and walked over to their seat,"May I please seat down?"  
  
At the same time, Pan said yes, and Videl said no. Shark looked confused.  
  
"Sure, sit down," Videl told him,"You'll need to sit all you can before you start carrying my  
  
books." Shark just lowered his head.  
  
"So, you came. I knew you would," Pan said.  
  
"Have you eatten yet?" asked Videl.  
  
"No. I haven't eatten since...well...lets just say you guys ate with me the last time I eatten."  
  
"What?!" both girls said.  
  
"But that was two years ago at the tournament," said Pan,"You must be starveing to death. We know  
  
because we have eternal life like you. Starveing in eternal life isn't like people without eternal  
  
life. It's just hunger. You need to eat something."  
  
"Yeah. I know," Shark said as he rested his head on the table.  
  
Videl gave Shark a menu,"Go ahead and order something to eat."  
  
"No thank you. I can't. I don't have any money," Shark told her as he pushed the menu away.  
  
"I don't care. I'm paying for it," she told him.  
  
"Thanks but no thanks. I don't want anybody wasteing their money on me."  
  
"Thats really thoughtful of you, but I'm serious. Everyone thinks my dad killed Cell, therefore  
  
he's rich. It also means I'm rich. Plus, I still have a little prize money left over from when I  
  
won the tournament. I'm paying for Pans food as well. So go ahead and order something. I want my  
  
slave to be full of energy," she said as she and Pan laughed.  
  
"Umm...no thank you."  
  
"Okay then. Eat. I demand it," Videl said. Shark looked at Videl. He saw a mean look in her eyes.  
  
He picked up the menu and started looking. "Good boy. Now, what do you want?"  
  
"Umm...I'll have this fish."  
  
"Okay. It's good you eat healthy."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
After they eatten,"Well, it's seven-thirty now, I guess we better get going if we don't want to  
  
be late," Pan told them.  
  
"Okay. Now slave...err...Shark ha ha," Videl laughed. Pan just looked at her crazy this time,"  
  
Sorry. Anyway, Shark, carry all my books. And where are your books?"  
  
"I-I don't have any," he answered her.  
  
"Fine. We'll get you some. Pan? Do you want Shark to carry your books?"  
  
"No thank you. Maybe some other time."  
  
Shark sighed in relif. Videl put her books in Sharks hands. She put her lunch on top,"Drop them,  
  
and your dead."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Shark bowed his head and began to think,(What the hell am I? A dog?)  
  
"Well, here it is," said Pan as the three of them walked up,"The new Orange Star High."  
  
"Okay Shark," Videl took her books and stuff from him,"I'll let you off for today so you can get  
  
ready for school and everything, but tomarrow, is when your work starts."  
  
"Thanks alot," Shark said sarcasticly.  
  
"Hey, I'm giving you a break here. Why are being so sarcastic?"  
  
"Sorry. I was saveing that for tomarrow." Videl scoffed and walked off. "I hope I didn't hurt her  
  
feelings."  
  
"You didn't. But if you did, it was nicer then hurting her by killing her or something. Come on!  
  
I'll help you get some books."  
  
Videl took her seat in class next to Gohan. "So, where's Pan?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Oh she's helping some new kid get ready for school."  
  
"Yeah whatever. So, is this new kid a dork, geek, nerd, ect.?" asked Sharpner, the school bully.  
  
"Neither. He's just a shy new kid," Videl answered him.  
  
"Is he cute?" asked Erasa, one of Videls friends.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't want to say anything because Gohans sitting right next to me," Videl and Erasa  
  
laughed.  
  
"Oh gee thanks," said Gohan.  
  
"Don't worry Gohan. Your the ugliest boy in school. And to Videl, the uglier, the cuter. The cuter  
  
, the uglier," said Sharpner as he and Trunks laughed.  
  
"Very funny guys," Gohan said as he hide his face in his books.  
  
"You guys might remember him. It's that boy, Shark, who beat my father in the tournament two years  
  
ago," Videl told them.  
  
"Oh yeah. That loser you humiliated in your fight with him," said Sharpner,"There fore, he's a  
  
loser, dork, geek, nerd, ect." The others laugh, but Videl didn't.  
  
"Come on guys. Leave him alone. He's shy enough as it is. Give him a break. I know I won't," they  
  
all laugh, this time, so did Videl.  
  
"So this Shark kid, is he even that strong?" asked another kid seated in front of the empty seat  
  
next to Videl.  
  
"Snake, didn't you seen him fight at the tournament?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Yeah Snake. I mean, come on. He was a LOSER," said Sharpner.  
  
"From what I seen, he beat the hell out of Hercule Satan," Snake told them.  
  
"Well it was like fighting a balloon to me," said Videl.  
  
"So, your saying your better then Hercule, your father?" asked Sharpner.  
  
"No. I don't mean that. Damn. Leave me alone about the new kid. We'll bother him when he gets in,"  
  
she laughed a little.  
  
"Geeze. I feel like I'm in a sitcom. Everytime I turn around, everyone is laughing," joked Snake.  
  
"Okay class. We have a new student," started the teacher.  
  
Pan walked in with Shark. she whisperd to him,"Tell them about yourself."  
  
"I don't have anything to say," Shark whisperd back to her.  
  
"Tell them anything."  
  
"Like what? That I killed my family? That I was an evil villian? That I was scared into a cave and  
  
stayed there hideing in a corner for a year?"  
  
Pan thought for a second,"Umm...go sit down next to Videl."  
  
Shark walked up the stairs until he got to his seat. He sat next to Videl. Pan sat next to him.  
  
Erasa looked around Gohan at Shark,"Your right Videl. He is cute."  
  
Shark blushed a little. Sharpner turned and looked at him,"Yeah, well he looks stupid to me. With  
  
that spikey hair and all, he looks like an anime character."  
  
"Yeah well NEWS FLASH Sharpner. We are all anime characters," said Videl.  
  
"Don't look so nervous Shark," said Pan as she looked at him,"Just try to fit in."  
  
Shark put his head on his desk,"That never works for me."  
  
Later at lunch time, Gohan, Trunks, Videl, Pan, Sharpner, and Erasa worked towards the lunch cafe  
  
. "Where's Shark?" asked Trunks.  
  
"He was behind us. I'll go look," said Pan. She went back to look for him. She then found him and,  
  
"Oh hi Snake. Do you and Shark want to join us for lunch?"  
  
Snake and Shark were standing about six feet away from each other, face to face. "So, where have  
  
you been? Get beat by Videl and hide for two years?" asked Snake.  
  
"Don't start with me Snake. I almost killed you last time," Shark told him.  
  
"What? You two...know each other?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yeah. We'er long time rivals," Shark answered her.  
  
"So, hows the family Shark? Roasting in hell?" Snake asked to anger Shark more.  
  
"YOU BASTERD!!!" Shark lashed at Snake with his sword ready to slash Snake in half. Pan appeared  
  
in front of Shark and kicked him in the chest, knocking him to the ground. She then turned to Snake  
  
and shouted,"What the hell is wrong with you Snake?! If you knew about that, how could you be so  
  
cruel?!"  
  
"For one, you didn't have to jump in my way. I'm faster and a better fighter then you. Plus I can  
  
fly higher," Snake told her.  
  
"You...You know about that stuff?"  
  
"Duh. I can do it myself. And the way you appeared like that, I notice you could do the same. And  
  
for another, I hate Shark. Always will." Snake then walked away.  
  
"Why did you kick me!" Shark yelled.  
  
"I was trying to protect you and what I thought was my friend. If you killed him, you would have  
  
gone to jail or something. Now I see he's a real jerk, but from what I seen, he's not a villian."  
  
Shark got up and put his sword back in his locker. "You brought your sword to school? Are you  
  
crazy?"  
  
"Just leave me alone alright?! I hate you!" Shark shouted in anger as he took his sword back out  
  
and started to leave the school.  
  
"Hey! Where do you think your going?!" asked Videl who walked up.  
  
"I'm leaveing! I heard your friends talk about me. Just as mean to me as when I use to be in  
  
school. And I can't stand that bitch Snake. I known him since before we were in first grade, we  
  
hated each other, and my whole school life, he turned the whole school against me withen a week.  
  
Pan, I'm sorry I yelled at you and said I hated you. It's true, but I'm sorry I said it."  
  
"What? All I did was stop you from killing-" Pan said before she was interupted.  
  
"I mean everything. I hated Videl since the day of the tournament, and I hated you since you beat  
  
me a year ago."  
  
"Well excuss me! You were trying to kill me then!" Pan told him.  
  
"Look, you don't understand. And neither of you understand how I feel. I'm sorry but I can't stay  
  
in this school any longer." Shark then left the school.  
  
"So now what?" Videl asked.  
  
"Maybe he needs some time alone. Poor kid. He has alot of problems."  
  
"No I mean, my slave just left."  
  
"That happens to be one of his problems."  
  
Shark walked down the sidewalk of the city, kicking a can around. He was really thinking hard  
  
about his past with Snake,(That guy just won't leave me alone. There were those three years where I  
  
didn't see him. Looks like he didn't age a bit either. He must have gotten eternal life as well.)  
  
"HELP!!!" screamed some woman being robbed. Not to far away, Gohan, Trunks, Pan, and Videl heard  
  
the scream and ran to check it out.  
  
Shark just kept on walking. when he got to the screaming woman and the robbers, he noticed there  
  
were three thugs. With Sharks hands in his coat pockets, and his head lowered, but looking at the  
  
thugs with a mean look,"I suggest you give the lady her things back."  
  
A crowd gatherd around. Videl and the others showed up as well. One thug let go of the girl and  
  
walked over to Shark. He was pretty tall,"And just what are you going to do if we don't?"  
  
Shark grinned,"Well, it's hard to explain in words, maybe I'll just show you." Shark quickly took  
  
his hands out of his coat pockets, punched the thug in the gut with his right, and uppercutted with  
  
his left. The others thugs rushed him and beat him down baddly.  
  
Videl had enough,"Leave him alone you jerks!" She then jumped in and kicked the thugs around.  
  
"Shouldn't we help her?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Nah. Videl can take care of it. Besides, we don't need publisity," Gohan told him.  
  
After the thugs had enough, all three of them ran off saying,"Just wait til our boss gets into  
  
town. Then you'll be sorry Hercule's daughter!"  
  
Videl grinned and said,"Yeah right. Like anyone would want to come back once they met me."  
  
"I know what you mean," said Shark as he tried to stand up, but fell again.  
  
Videl helped him up and put one of Sharks arm around her shoulder. Trunks got the other arm. "Wow.  
  
Your in pretty bad shape," said Videl,"We should take you home."  
  
"But that cave is too far away," he told her.  
  
"Oh. I forgot about that."  
  
The lady then walked up and took Videls hand,"Oh thank you so much Videl for saveing me."  
  
Shark looked at the lady in surprise,"But I-"  
  
"Well, your welcome but, I wasn't the one who rescued you," Videl explained,"I just cleaned up the  
  
trash. This boy saved you."  
  
The lady then looked at Shark and remember what he'd done to help her,"Oh I'm sorry. Thank you for  
  
saveing me. Here," she started digging in her purse,"Let me reward you. How much?"  
  
"Lady, please. I don't want your money," Shark told her.  
  
"But you deserve it," she told him.  
  
"Belive me, I don't deserve it," Shark told her sadly. Pan and Videl then knew he really felt  
  
guilty about what he'd done in the past when he was evil.  
  
"Umm...well thank you anyway. Goodbye," the lady waved happily as she went into her car.  
  
The crowd started bugging Videl about how she saved the woman. Videl didn't mind because she loves  
  
hearing from her fans. She tried to explain Shark saved her, but they wouldn't listen. Shark then  
  
slipped out of Videl and Trunks arms and ran off. "I wonder what got into him," said Trunks.  
  
"I think I know," Videl said as she sighed sadly.  
  
The crooks were at their hideing place, thinking of a plan,"How about, when the boss get here, we  
  
take a hostage and ask for Hercule to come. That way, our boss can kill him, and that bitch Videl  
  
will feel bad about it."  
  
"Good idea. Lets take the mayor hostage."  
  
"No no, the boy. That way Videl would know it was us who killed her father."  
  
"What boy?"  
  
"The boy that bitch rescued! The one that beat the hell out of Rachum."  
  
"Umm, he wouldn't have beat me...but I blinked."  
  
In a beautiful rainforest at nighttime, Shark walked by a waterfall. He laided down and started  
  
to sleep. Before he fell asleep, he thought,(Those guys beat me easy. I haven't fought or anything  
  
in a year. I should probably train again just in case.)  
  
About a week later, Snake hasn't been to school at all,"Where do you supose he is?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Probably on some date that never ends," said Sharpner.  
  
"I don't get it," Trunks told him.  
  
"Look, Snake is always bragging about how his dates never end. Get it? I was jokeing," Sharpner  
  
laughed.  
  
Gohan and Trunks looked confused. Trunks answered,"Yes Sharpner. I agree. You are an idiot."  
  
The others laughed. Sharpner didn't say anything. Later, Videl heard some beeping on her watch.  
  
She pressed a button and said,"Yes comissioner, go ahead."  
  
Then the watch spoke back (pretty freaky eh?)"Videl, some thugs kiddnapped a boy that goes to your  
  
school. They said they taken him hostage and want your father there right away. But we can't find  
  
him anywhere."  
  
"I'm right on it," Videl said. She then asked her teacher,"Mr. Rollend? May I be excussed? There's  
  
trouble."  
  
"Of corse Videl. Right away." The teachers and every one else in the world understand that Videl  
  
is like a hero. But they don't know she has extra powers.  
  
Pan looked over at Gohan,"You better go with her on this one. She might need your help."  
  
"Great. It's a good thing I brought my Saiyaman costume."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Inside a food store, the same three thugs, plus many more, had Shark tied up. His hands behind  
  
his back, his knee's together, and his feet together. Videl entered the store amd saw it was Shark  
  
they kiddnapped."Oh great. Shark."  
  
"We don't want you. We want your father Hercule," said the thugs.  
  
"My father is out of town. But you can have Shark. I don't care what you do to the boy," Videl  
  
said as she turned her back and walked away.  
  
"Damnit! She seemed angery when we beat him up last time," said one of the first three thugs.  
  
The boss then walked in. He was even taller then Rachum,"Well, if she doesn't care about her  
  
friend, then we might as well finish him. Kill the boy."  
  
Shark gasped. Videl turned around with another gasp. Then a thug with a gun hit Shark in the back  
  
of the head with the handle of the gun,"Time to die boy." He then aimed the gun at the back of  
  
Sharks head.  
  
"WAIT!" Videl shouted,"Don't hurt him. I just thought you would leave and try to make a get away  
  
or something. And even though I hate him, don't think I'm going to let him die!"  
  
"Well little girl, you see, we'er not that dumb. Since I can't kill your father, I'll kill you,"  
  
there boss said as he walked up to her,"By the way, my name is Boss R. Killer."  
  
Videl got ready to fight. Shark shouted out to Videl,"Videl! Get out of here! They'll kill you!"  
  
"You better listen to your friend," said Boss.  
  
Videl just looked at Shark and saw how afraid he was. She then looked back at Boss,"I'm not afraid  
  
of you."  
  
Shark desprately tried to escape,"Videl! Please! If you die, it'll be my fault. And I don't want  
  
anyone to die! Except for this Boss guy, and maybe the guy that just hit me. But not you!"  
  
"Me either," said a voice.  
  
"Who was that?" said a thug.  
  
Then a man in a funny costume and red cape appeared,"I Am Great Saiyaman!"  
  
"Funny costume dork," said the thugs as they laughed.  
  
Shark lowered his head and said,"I'm doomed."  
  
"Your not doomed Shark!" said Videl as she walked over to Saiyaman. She then whisperd to him,"  
  
Gohan, I don't need your help."  
  
"Well, Trunks and Pan felt you did," said Gohan in the Saiyaman costume.  
  
"Nice get up Saiyadork!" laughed one of the thugs.  
  
"Oh no he didn't," said Gohan as he quickly punched the thug in the face. He attacked all the  
  
others. Videl had to fight Boss R. Killer. He had her in a head lock, chokeing her.  
  
"Videl!" shouted the helpless Shark.  
  
"Huh?" Gohan said as he turned to them. "Come on Videl. Quit playing around. Your much stronger  
  
then he is."  
  
"Yeah I know," she said as she kicked Boss in the...I'm not going to say where, and he let go of  
  
her. She gave him a round kick to the head, knocking him down,"I just wanted to have some fun."  
  
"Oh okay. I better get back before everyone thinks I'm takeing too long in the bathroom," Gohan  
  
told her before he disappeared.  
  
Videl walked over to untie Shark. She started with his hands. "Did Gohan go crazy over the year or  
  
something?" asked Shark.  
  
"What do you mean?" Videl asked.  
  
"That whole Saiyaman thing of his."  
  
Videl looked shocked and surprised,"How did you know?"  
  
"From his voice. I can tell these things easily. I didn't know if you knew though."  
  
"Well I did," she said as she continued to untie his hands,"So does Pan and Trunks."  
  
"Why did you come back to save me? They were going to put me out of your life forever you know."  
  
Videl got his hands untied and started untieing his feet,"Looks like these knots are common with  
  
criminals. I know how to untie them quicker then you would."  
  
"What about my question?"  
  
"Hey, it wasn't like I was going to let you die. The only times anyone ever died when I was around  
  
is when you were a villian. I know that wasn't your fault, so I'm trying to be as nice as possible  
  
to you as I can. Besides, Pan gives me a hard time about you. I think she likes you."  
  
"She...what?"  
  
"You heard me. But I'm not sure though."  
  
"Oh. Thanks for saveing me. I'll repay the favor somehow."  
  
Videl got the last bit of rope off of Shark,"Well, you can start by going back to school, and  
  
being my slave again."  
  
Shark sighed,"I can't. I can't be in a school with-"  
  
"Snake is gone. He hasn't been in school since you were gone."  
  
"Really? Then I can go back."  
  
A few weeks later, things were going better for Shark. He still had no friends, but no one was  
  
picking on him anymore. But now, he's feeling, "Ignored! Thats all I am around here!"  
  
"Relax Shark. Why is it so important to you?" asked Pan. They were both leaning on their lockers  
  
after school.  
  
"I don't know. It just, bothers me."  
  
"Well, maybe you can become more noticed at the upcomeing tournament."  
  
"Oh yeah. Thats right. I forgot there was another one comeing around."  
  
"Just don't bring your sword. You almost killed Videl's father with it because he angered you last  
  
time."  
  
"Oh yeah. Well maybe next time he'll know not to lie about being the strongest when he knows damn  
  
well that your father killed Cell!" Shark was enraged,"I hate liars."  
  
"It's okay. Don't worry about it. You have bigger things to worry about," Pan said as she patted  
  
his shoulder.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, me, Videl, Trunks, and Gohan will all be in the tournament. As you know, I kicked your ass  
  
last time we fought, and Videl beat you at the last tournament. Plus, your not as strong as you use  
  
to be, so the rest of us can beat you down."  
  
Shark just closed his eyes, and clutched his fist. He started thinking about that day Super Saiyan  
  
Pan defeated him. He started shakeing his fist. Pan noticed and put her hands around Sharks fist to  
  
stop it from shakeing,"Calm down. I'm just picking on you. Sorry."  
  
Shark opened his eyes. He loosend his fist."Sorry. Just the memories."  
  
Pan sighs and lets go of his hand,"Maybe you need to just train yourself. Trunks' family can help  
  
you. Vegeta got very strong thanks to them."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Oh I train with daddy and Gohan. Videl trains with us too. What do you want to do?"  
  
Shark closed his eyes. He thought about it for a second. He then remembered killing Goku and Gohan  
  
, and injureing Trunks."Sorry Pan but no. I feel bad enough about what I done, I'm not trying to be  
  
buddies with everyone."  
  
"But Shark!" Pan whined.  
  
Shark put his hands on Pans shoulders and said,"But I will train. Just alone." After looking at  
  
his watch, he jumped in fear,"Oh crap! I forgot I was suppose to get to Videls class room and carry  
  
her books!" He then started running in the direction of the classroom,"Gotta go!" Pan smiled and  
  
giggled a little. 


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Gohan was walking home. He would fly, but not in city limits. Soon, a car came by and  
  
tried to run Gohan down. "What the-?" Gohan quickly jumped out of the way. The car missed, then  
  
stopped.  
  
A man poked his head out the window,"Hey you! Your friends with Videl right?"  
  
"Yeah. Whats it to ya?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Tell the bitch that our REAL boss wants to fight her."  
  
"Give it a rest. The last time you guys did this, your boss ended up in an emergincy room!"  
  
"No. This guy is stronger then Hercule, but just a little weaker then Cell."  
  
"WHAT?!" Gohan was shocked. He couldn't belive that someone else knew Hercule Satan wasn't as  
  
strong as Cell.  
  
"Yeah you heard me. His name is Death. He has five top fighters from across the world. He wants to  
  
fight her in the location Cell was killed by your father Goku!" said the thug.  
  
"HOLY...! How do you know all of this?!" Gohan asked as he was getting more afraid.  
  
"My boss knows. He's not an idiot like the rest of us humans. HA! Tell Videl to met Death there in  
  
one week from tomarrow!" the man stuck his head back in and started to drive off.  
  
"Hey wait! I need to know more about him!" Gohan yelled. But the car was gone. "Damn!"  
  
"What? He wants to fight...me?" asked Videl.  
  
"I think it's along to lines of killing you," said Trunks. He, Videl, Pan, and Gohan were in the  
  
Orange Star Cafe. Gohan has just told them about the new boss Death.  
  
"Don't worry Videl." started Pan,"If there's five of them, four of us, and this guys strongest  
  
fighter is weaker then Cell, we can beat them. Look at Shark. He was much stronger then Cell, and  
  
I beat him with dad and Vegeta tireing him out."  
  
"I think what Pan is trying to say is, we'll help you," said Trunks,"There goes my date next week.  
  
Wait, Shark was a bad guy?"  
  
Pan had a confused look on her face. She forgot Pan and Videl were the only two out of them that  
  
remembered about Shark."Uhh...long story," Pan said.  
  
"Help with what?" asked Shark, as he walked up to the table.  
  
"Umm...nothing Shark," Videl told him.  
  
"Someone wants to kill Videl. In other words, it's your fault," Gohan told him.  
  
"Gohan! It's not his fault!" Pan yelled.  
  
"Oh no," said Videl,"It's just that, Shark got his ass kicked by some muggers, I had to beat them  
  
up to help him. Then he got kidnapped and I had to beat those guys up to save his useless life  
  
again! All the while, causeing this guy named Death to want to kill me."  
  
"Oh. I guess it is his fault," said Pan and she bowed her head.  
  
Shark slammed his fist on the table,"My fault? It's Videls fault for trying to help me to begin  
  
with! If she hated me so much, why didn't she let those damn guys kill me!" Shark was angery. He  
  
kicked the table over and left the cafe.  
  
"Shark!" Pan called out. But Shark ignored her.  
  
The others were silent,"Wow. I didn't see that comeing," said Gohan.  
  
"Well, if Death has five guys, and we have four, shouldn't we have at least one more person for  
  
back up?" asked Trunks.  
  
"No way. We can handle this," said Videl with confedince.  
  
Back in the rainforest, where Shark now lives in the cave behind the waterfall, he stood on top  
  
of the waterfall, watching the water fall to the bottom. He stood his ground as the water  
  
rushed by him. He then started to slowly walk in the other direction. He also punched and kicked  
  
towards the rushing water. "If they think I'm so useless, I'll show them!"  
  
The next week, Videl, Gohan, Pan, and Trunks arrived at the location Cell was killed. Long ago,  
  
Goku killed him with a Spirit Bomb, so a huge crator was left. Now, the crator was filled with  
  
water. It was now called "Cell Lake". Grass and tree's grew around it. It was beautiful. Then  
  
they saw the five fighters.  
  
"Wow! this place is so beautiful," said Pan.  
  
"Yeah," Videl started,"I came when I was a little kid. My dad brought me and showed me the place  
  
where he claimed he killed Cell. It looked like a desert back then."  
  
"So, you must be the bad guys," said Trunks.  
  
The five fighters just ignored them. One of them stood up. He looked incredibly strong,"I am  
  
Yardi. We shall wait until Death comes and we will begin.  
  
"Fine. Well guys, lets wait," said Videl. The hero's sat around the lake. The bad guys sat under a  
  
shade in the tree.  
  
"I wish Shark would have helped us. But I never asked him because you guys hated him," Pan told  
  
them.  
  
"We didn't hate him. We were just angry because this is all his fault. If anything, he deserves to  
  
get his ass kicked by these guys," Videl told him.  
  
"Thats why I'm here," said Shark as he flew in.  
  
"Shark! Your here," Pan ran up to him.  
  
Shark looked at the fighters through the corner of his eye. "Are these the villians?"  
  
"Un huh. You will help won't you?" Pan asked.  
  
"Of corse," Shark said as he looked back at her.  
  
"I guess the rest of us should introduce ourselves," said a Wolf from the bad guys.  
  
The good guys stood up, ready to fight,"What the hell?" said Shark in confusement,"A walking,  
  
talking, wolf and a kangaroo?"  
  
"Well you seen Oolong right?" asked Gohan,"Alot of animals these days are like this."  
  
The Wolf laughed under his breath,"Your ignorant aren't you? You and the gay guy both have  
  
swords?"  
  
"I'M NOT GAY!!!" shouted Trunks in anger,"My hair is naturaly purple!"  
  
"Whatever," said the Wolf. He took out a sword. It was the same kind Trunks and Shark had,"My name  
  
is Fang. I will be fighting one of you two."  
  
"Hey! Look at his gloves" said Shark,"They look like the kind Knuckles the Echidna wears from  
  
those Sonic the Hedgehog games."  
  
"Grr Your getting on my damn nerves! I'm going to fight you!"  
  
"Ah okay. By the way, my name is Shark."  
  
Fang was a grey wolf. He had a black leather jacket. His sword case on his back. Black boots, and  
  
like Shark said, gloves that look like Knuckles the Echidna. The wrist side were black,the rest  
  
were white. the two spikes at the end of the gloves were silver. Fang also looked to be the leader  
  
of the group.  
  
"Heh, I, Yardi will fight that puny short haired girl," he said pointing at Videl. She cut her  
  
hair short again for this fight. Yardi had no shirt, black pants, and metal boots. He had a green  
  
moe hawk. He looked to be the strongest of them all. He had giant museles.  
  
"Okay, bring it on," said Videl.  
  
"I will get the skinny kid," said another fighter looking in Gohans direction. He looked much  
  
skinnier than Gohan. He was tall, but almost as thin as a stick."My name is Stick. My ability is  
  
speed. Plus it's hard to catch me."  
  
"Okay. I'm Gohan, and my ability is my dad killed Cell!"  
  
Stick looked like he made a mistake,"Maybe I should choose another."  
  
Then a robot on wheels moved toward Trunks,"I AM SAWER. I WILL BE YOUR OPPONET." The robot didn't  
  
look very speacial. He didn't look human. His head looked like a mail box, with light bulbs for  
  
eyes and a mouth. The hands were just made of grip claws. It had no legs, but wheels for feet."I  
  
CANNOT FLY. YOU MUST FIGHT ME ON THE GROUND."  
  
"Hey! Your that prototype my grandfather was working on at Capsule Corp.! You gone out of control  
  
and escaped!" Trunks shouted.  
  
"THAT IS TURE. DEATH IS MY MASTER."  
  
"Sawer here is the only one of us that works for Death. The rest of us are just buddies with him,"  
  
Fang explained. "Well, almost all of us. HEY KID! Your fight is with a girl!" Fang called out to  
  
the last member.  
  
"Huh?" Pan asked herself and she looked over at the last available fighter for her. She saw a  
  
young kangaroo sitting under the shade, leaning on the tree, minding his own business.  
  
"Grr!" Fang cluched both of his fist,"HEY LISTEN TO ME YOU LITTLE FUCK!"  
  
The kangaroo opend his eyes and look towards everyone else. He stood up and walked towards Pan.  
  
"Alright," said Pan as she got ready to fight,"My name is Pan. Lets go!"  
  
"He doesn't talk much. In fact, we don't even know his name," said Stick.  
  
"Oh?" Pan blinked.  
  
Later, the hero's continued to rest by Cell Lake. The villians rested under the tree shade again.  
  
"Whats up with this Death dude? First he tells us to meet him here, now he won't even show up,"  
  
said Trunks as he was getting agravated.  
  
"Hey look!" shouted Gohan. He pointed to a dark figure that was flying towards them.  
  
"Do you suppose thats him?" asked Pan.  
  
"That's him," said Shark,"I can tell."  
  
Once the figure landed, they got a good look at him,"Wow. He looks like the grim reaper," said  
  
Videl.  
  
Death had a skeleton body, and a black clock. "I am Death. I assume the ten of you have met?"  
  
"Yeah," said Fang as the five walked up,"And we chosen who fights who."  
  
"Good. We will fight one at a time," Death explained,"The one who gets to fight me will be the  
  
only one left alive, or my chooseing."  
  
"So, which of us fight first?" asked Pan.  
  
Death looked at the four hero's, and one new comer. He then made his choice, "Stick. Who are you  
  
fighting? Gohan?"  
  
"Yeah! How did you know?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Stick and Gohan will fight first," announced Death.  
  
Gohan and Stick readied themselves for battle. Fang and the others sat under the tree again.  
  
Videl and the others sat under another tree. It was a beautiful and windy day. Death stood near  
  
Cell Lake. He raised his hand. Gohan and Stick faced each other in front of the lake. "FIGHT!"  
  
shouted Death as he shot a ball of energy that exploded in the air.  
  
Gohan and Stick instantly punched at each other. Their fist connected. Then they kicked as their  
  
knee's connected. Stick readied his fist to punch again, but gohan head butted. Stick was knocked  
  
to the ground. Gohan then thought,(Hmm...he's pretty light. I may be able to use that.)  
  
Stick soon blasted a shallow beam at Gohan and knocked him to the ground. Then Stick thought,(Hmm  
  
...he's an idiot who thinks about his plans.) As Stick came to his sences, he was kicked in the  
  
chest by Gohan. Gohan and Stick then had themselves a punching contest. Punch for punch, kick for  
  
kick.  
  
Gohan then blasted at Stick, but the blast passed right by him without the skinny man ever haveing  
  
to move,"Ah nuts. I should fire bigger blast," complained Gohan. The blast hit a nearby tree, one  
  
that didn't have anyone under.  
  
"Hehehe HAHAHA!!! Nice try kid. But now it's time to DIE!" Stick then lit himself on fire.  
  
"What the...? No way!" shouted Gohan. Stick looked like a burning scarecrow. He then attacked like  
  
a danceing flame. As Gohan tried to dodge his burning attacks, he noticed the tree he shot earlier  
  
at a broken branch sticking out. He then remembered how light stick was. Now he had an idea."Okay  
  
Stick! Time to put out the fire!" Gohan then pushed both of hands forward and a gust of wind passed  
  
by him.  
  
"Huh?" Stick felt the wind blowing him back. He struggled a little to withstand it, but failed.  
  
The wind pushed him backed towards the tree, and into the branch that was sticking out.  
  
"Damn," said Fang. He wasn't very surprised,"He killed Stick."  
  
"You don't seem very surprised," said Yardi.  
  
"I'll only be surprised if Death, that kangaroo, and I are defeated."  
  
"What? What about me?"  
  
"Your weak. I beat you once. That kangaroo is much stronger then he looks." Both Fang and Yardi  
  
looked at the mysterious kangaroo,"He may be twelve years old, but he's pretty strong. Remember how  
  
he beat the hell out of that gang of thirty people who were picking on him."  
  
"So what? Big deal. I beat 10 guys from the Green Ribbon Army."  
  
"Oh wow. I slayed every last member of the Green Ribbon Army, remember?" Fang said as he took out  
  
his sword."All in one day."  
  
"Yeah I know. I'm just trying to prove I was stronger then that kid." Yardi complained.  
  
"As far as I know, that kid was in some sort of lab in the Blue Ribbon Army. A Science experiment  
  
I think."  
  
"Oh yeah. Have you killed the Blue Ribbon Army?"  
  
Fang looked at Yardi stupidly, and began yelling,"YOU IDIOT I AM FROM THE BLUE RIBBON ARMY!!!"  
  
"Ehh...sorry. I forgot."  
  
"The only one of us I'm not sure of as a fighter, is Sawer. He is a new member after all."  
  
"Don't worry," said Death as he walked up,"Sawer will prove to be strong. But he will die."  
  
"What?! You mean one of our group will die today?" Yardi said in surprisemeant.  
  
"Whats the big deal? Stick just died. and Death is like the Grim Reaper. He knows when someone is  
  
going to die," Fang explained.  
  
"What about me? Will I die today?" asked Yardi.  
  
Death was silent. He then spoke,"Yardi. You are next to fight."  
  
"Gulp B-But..."  
  
"Go. Now."  
  
As Yardi went out to fight, He waited in the center feild. Videl and the others were still busy  
  
listening to Fang. They heard all about the Blue Ribbon Army and every thing else Fang and Yardi  
  
were talking about."What a coward," said Fang.  
  
"Fang. About you..." Death started.  
  
"Ha. You don't need to tell me. I will never die," said the sure wolf.  
  
"Exacaly. Thats what I was going to tell you. You will live today. You will not die."  
  
"Ha. I told you so. How about those jerks?"  
  
Death looked towards them,"One of them will die."  
  
"Huh? Only one of them? You mean, That kangaroo won't kill that weak girl, and you won't kill who  
  
you chose?" asked Fang.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Death.  
  
"I know for sure I'm going to kill Shark."  
  
"Blue Ribbon Army?" Videl said. "Aren't those the guys that created Android 17, 18, and Cell?"  
  
"No," Gohan answered. "Those were the Red Ribbon Army. I had no idea there were more."  
  
"Yeah. The Red Ribbon Army, Blue Ribbon Army, Yellow Ribbon Army, and the Green Ribbon Army,"  
  
Trunks explained. The Yellow Ribbon Army were the weakest. They died out long before Goku took out  
  
the Red ribbon Army. Even though, Dr. Gero, 16, 17, 18, 19, and Cell were the last members of the  
  
Red Ribbon Army, they really died out when Goku defeated them as a child. The Green Ribbon Army  
  
were the next. One of the strongest groups. They were all cut into pieces mysteriously one day. I  
  
guess Fang was the reason."  
  
"And the Blue Ribbon Army?" asked Shark, who was lying on the grass, looking up at the sky.  
  
"The Blue Ribbon Army are the most powerful, most advanced army ever. They are extremly secretive.  
  
In fact, non of the members have ever been seen again since they joined up."  
  
"Wow. I wonder is that kangaroo is an android," asked Pan.  
  
"Only one way to find out. Just kill him," said Videl.  
  
"Speaking of which Videl, your next remember?" Gohan reminded Videl.  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot. I wonder which of us is going to die today."  
  
Videl and Yardi soon broke out fighting. The fight wasn't much. Videl still over powered Yardi.  
  
She gave him a strong kick to the nuts, and blasted his head off as he moaned in pain.  
  
"DAMN!" shouted Fang,"That fight was fast!"  
  
"Impressed?" asked Death.  
  
"What? Hell no. Tell that damn kid to go next."  
  
"The kid will go after Sawer dies. Then you, then it's my turn."  
  
"I guess they'er ready for me," Trunks said.  
  
"Where did you go while Videl was fighting?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Ha. You'll see," Trunks answered as he walked up to Sawer, who was ready to battle.  
  
"REMEMBER, NO FLYING. NOW YOU SHALL DIE." Sawer threatend.  
  
"Yeah whatever," Trunks told it.  
  
A laser soon shot out of Sawer's eye. Trunks dodged it. He took out his sword and swung it at  
  
Sawer. The robot grabbed Trunks arm with it's grip claws. It then tossed Trunks into a tree. The  
  
boy got back up, and came running back to Sawer,(I can beat him, but I want to have fun first. I  
  
better not loose control and forget my secret weapon.) Trunks took another swing, but Sawer reved  
  
up it's wheels, and ran over Trunks. (Well...that brightend up my day.) Trunks got back up, and  
  
said,"That was a cheap shot you piece of trash!"  
  
"ALL FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR. OH HOW I LOVE MIMI."  
  
"Who's Mimi? Oh wait, she's that robot that was modled after a vacum cleaner."  
  
"THAT IS CORRECT. YOU HUMANS TREAT ROBOTS LIKE TRASH. SO YOU DIE FOR THAT."  
  
"Wait! Hold it!" But before Trunks could stop him, Sawer shot another laser at Trunks. He quickly  
  
dodged it and took out a remote control. "Here's a present from Capsule Crop.!" But before he could  
  
press the button, another laser was shot at Trunks. He flew into the air to avoid it.  
  
"NO FAIR. I SAID NO FLYING."  
  
"Like you said Sawer, All's fair in love and war." Trunks pressed the button and it temporary  
  
shocked Sawer. Trunks then kicked him into Cell Lake. Sawer was then shocked out of working order.  
  
Then the robot was shut down.  
  
"Alright Trunks!" shouted Gohan.  
  
"I'm going to have grandfather rebuild it," Trunks told them.  
  
"What? Why?" asked Pan.  
  
"Sawer was upset because he thought we treated robots like trash. Before I could tell him we had  
  
some friends that were androids, he attacked me. Also, Mimi is our maid. We like her very much. We  
  
can rebuild Sawer, and make him relise this."  
  
"That was corny," said Fang. "Hey kid!" Fang called out to the kangaroo,"Your next!"  
  
The kangaroo then hopped to his feet, and walked over to Pan who was ready for battle.  
  
Pan looked at the kangaroo. He only had on a indiana jones-style hat and a forest-green vest. He  
  
was bare foot, and had no gloves. "So," she started to ask,"Whats your name?"  
  
The kangaroo just stared back. He looked at Pan from head to toe. "You fight bare foot too?" he  
  
asked.  
  
Pan looked down at her feet,"Oh. I took my shoes off to dip them in the lake. Oh well. I can fight  
  
without them. Now, whats your name?"  
  
"Jake. Jake the Kangaroo."  
  
"Are you an android? I heard they found you in a army lab as a science experiment."  
  
"I'm not an android. And it's non of your business!"  
  
"How old are you?" Pan asked.  
  
"Twelve."  
  
"Twelve? And your willing to die today?"  
  
"I don't expect to die. I expect to kill you."  
  
"Aw come on. Your not even near as strong as Shark. And I beat him single handedly."  
  
"Yeah whatever."  
  
"Where's your mommy and daddy?" she asked.  
  
"STOP TREATING ME LIKE I'M A BABY!!!"  
  
"Well you are a joey aren't you? A baby kangaroo?"  
  
"Grr AND STOP ASKING SOO MANY QUESTIONS!!!"  
  
Pan smiled and shruged,"Okay," she then lashed out and kicked him in the face with her bare foot.  
  
He came crushing down near Fang and Death,"Don't tell me your that much of a whimp!" Fang shouted.  
  
"I didn't see that comeing," Jake told him as he jumped back up to his feet, only to see Pan  
  
comeing in with another punch that sent him flying.  
  
"He's going to die right?" asked Fang.  
  
"If I don't kill him myself," said Death as them both had an anime sweat drop.  
  
Pan then tried to kick him again, but Jake grabbed her ankle. He then kicked at Pan. But she  
  
grabbed his ankle. "You suck little boy," said Pan. Jake jumped away, causeing their feet to slip  
  
from each others hands. Pan tried to attack Jake again, but he jumped back on his tail, and with a  
  
strong kick forward, Kangaroo Kicked Pan in the chest. She was sent flying into the sky, and out of  
  
veiw.  
  
When she came back, she shot a blast beam at Jake. He jumped into the air and blasted another at  
  
Pan. She dodged it, but quickly was punched in the back on the head. The punch sent her flying to  
  
the lake. Jake flew over the lake and hoverd a bit, waiting for Pan. Soon, she came up,  
  
uppercutting Jake in the gut.  
  
"ACK!" Jake cluthed his stomach, and started throwing up. As he was sick, he sunk into the lake.  
  
"There. I belive this fight is over. He most likely will drown down there."  
  
Fang and Death couldn't belive their eyes. Their jaws dropped to the ground. "Didn't you say he  
  
beat up thrity guys all at once?" asked Death.  
  
"Yeah. I can't belive he died so easily. He never killed anyone though. It's probably a weakness  
  
for him." Fang answered.  
  
"Well, your next friend."  
  
"Since I won't die today, I might as well kill the rest of them too."  
  
"Way to go Pan!" Gohan shouted as he hugged his sister.  
  
"Gohan! Your embarrassing me," said Pan.  
  
"I almost thought you were the one that was going to die," said Shark,"He was so close to killing  
  
you."  
  
Pan looked at Shark. She could tell he had a worried look as well. She blushed a little. "Aww come  
  
on. I was just toying with him.  
  
"SHARK! Get ready to die!" Fang said as he was ready for battle.  
  
Shark began to walk over to Fang, but the others stopped him,"What is it?!"  
  
"Shark, out of the five of us, your the one most likely to die," said Videl.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Well, have you even trained?" asked Pan.  
  
"Of course I did."  
  
"Also, Fang seemed to be the strongest of those five," said Gohan.  
  
"I can take him."  
  
Pan ran up to Shark,"Please becareful. And good luck," she said as she leaned over and kissed him  
  
on the cheek. He blushed heavily.  
  
"Get your damn love scean over with already dumbasses!" shouted the impatient Fang.  
  
"Keep your damn pants on!" shouted Shark. "Wait...you have no pants...and...whats up with that?"  
  
"Animals such as me and Jake have no private parts. When we eat food, it just goes away inside our  
  
stomachs. disolves or whatever. It never comes back out...unless we thorw up like Jake just did.  
  
But I never had to throw up so I wouldn't know.  
  
"Oh. Thats just like me. Except I have privet parts. But I never have to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Whatever. I don't care to hear about this. Now you shall die."  
  
"Come get me then asshole!"  
  
"Fine. First we will fight without swords. Then when things get boreing, sword fighting."  
  
"Sounds fun," Shark said as he was streching.  
  
"Good. Lets play," said Fang. Shark and Fang blasted out at each other for a beginging attack.  
  
The blasted exploded. Shark lost track of Fang. When he saw that Fang was behind him, he blasted at  
  
him, But the wolf blurred the attack and appeared behind Shark. When he turned around, Fang gave  
  
him a good punch to the face, with the spikes of Fangs gloves scraping across Shark's face,  
  
leaveing two scares on his cheek. The same cheek Pan just kissed. This really angered him. Shark  
  
punched Fang in the stomach. Fang swung around, bashing Shark in the face with his tail. Shark  
  
swung around bashing Fang in the arm with his elbow. Fang flew away and blasted. Shark blurred the  
  
attack and attacked Fang from behind, but the crafty wolf blurred and mimiced the attack. Shark  
  
blurred and mimiced the same move. Fang blurred. Just when Shark was ready for Fang to attack from  
  
behind, Fang appeared in front of him, and punched him in the gut, with the spikes pirceing through  
  
his stomach. Shark held his stomach and fell to the ground on his knee's.  
  
"Shark!" Pan screamed in fear. She knew that Shark's stomach was his weak spot. She defeated Shark  
  
when he was evil because of this.  
  
"Okay. I'm bored," said Fang as he came down on Shark with his sword, sliceing right through him.  
  
"SHARK!!!" the four hero's yelled.  
  
Fang laughed evily until he relised that there was no blood squirting out. Then he relised Shark  
  
blurred, and came down with his own sword. Fang blurred. He then attacked Shark with his sword some  
  
more. Shark defended with his sword. Shark and Fang had a sword fight. Their sword clashed like  
  
lightening, sounding like thunder, moveing like the wind.  
  
About ten minutes later, Shark and Fang were still at it. They wouldn't let up on their sword  
  
fight. Soon, Fang jumped up and blasted at Shark. He quickly flew out of the way. Fang didn't see  
  
Shark after that,"Where the hell did he go?"  
  
"KAME-!" the sound was loud. When Fang turned around, and the others looked towards a mountain top  
  
, they saw Shark ready to release a Kamehameha Wave.  
  
"What? I didn't understand what you said!"  
  
"HAME-!" Shark continued as a powerball appeared in his reared back hands.  
  
"Ah. I see. It's some sort of chant."  
  
Shark had a pissed off look on his face. His eyes were leering at Fang. He had a violent look in  
  
his eyes."DIE FANG!!! -HA!!!!!!!!!" Shark blasted the powerful Kamehameha Wave at Fang.  
  
"What the fu-" The beam colided with Fang and carried him away towards the horizon. "AHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Shark fell to the ground and was near passed out. The others ran up to him. Videl rested his head  
  
on her lap,"He doesn't look like he'll be able to fight again for while."  
  
"It's a shame," said Death,"I was going to choose to fight him. But he would be no challenge to me  
  
."  
  
"Good," said Videl.  
  
"Trunks. I choose you!" said Death, as his voice thundered across the valley.  
  
"Fine," Trunks said with no worries.  
  
Pan sat next to Shark and attended to his wounds. Videl just stroked his hair as he passed out.  
  
"Don't worry Pan. He'll be okay," Videl told her.  
  
"I know," Pan replied with a smile. 


End file.
